Breakfast At The Burrow
by TheMagicWorks
Summary: "Our family is a quilt of odd remnants patched together in a strange pattern, threads fraying, fabric wearing thin— but made to keep its warmth even in bitter cold." - Just a little one-shot about a morning with the Weasley's.


He awoke in the morning to a loud bang. Hermione. Was she okay? He peered over at her. It was good to be so close. Her hand was tucked under her head and her hair sprawled out. Her legs were wound together under the blue sheets. She smiled in her sleep. His angel. Hermione. She was fine.

He traced down her spine with a single finger, amazed at the softness of her skin. Even after reaching everything he wanted to with her, just touching her was a wonder. Her dark eyelids flickered slightly and her eyelashes fluttered.

Ron exclaimed in disgust as he found the source of the sound that had just awoke him. "Oh it's you." At that remark the flat nosed freak of a 'cat' turned to hiss at Ron with anger. "Bugger off will you Crookshanks?"

"Still tormenting my cat are you, Ronald?" Hermione said softly from behind him, barely bothering to open her eyes. Ron hadn't realized her awake from her dreaming and turned to see her.

"It woke me up. It's his fault." Ron pointed his finger at the cat sitting in a corner. The cat once again hissed at Ron, narrowing his eyes and scuttling away to sit higher up on a cupboard.

"Crookshanks, leave Ron alone darling." Hermione grinned, eyes still closed, in the same position, warm under her sheets.

Ron gave the cat a see-I-told-you-so-look and they continued having a stare off. "See moggy, she likes me better."

Hermione laughed softly again, turning over so she was facing the ceiling. Ron bent over slowly to kiss her cheek. Sunlight was streaming through the large windows. Warmth blanketed the couple as they shared an embrace.

When Ron got out of bed, he started picking up their clothes from the floor and putting them in a washing basket. Every now and again he would reach to grab something and his silky pyjama shirt rose, revealing his toned stomach. Hermione couldn't help but admire him. She pushed herself up and sat cross-legged in her bed, tucking the sheets under her armpits

"It's a lovely day," she said calmly.

"Sure is." Ron replied, opening his wardrobe. He grabbed the first set of clothes and threw them on his bed. She sat down and twiddled her thumbs. Trying not to be obvious, Hermione often peered over at Ron as he undressed and dressed again. She seemed to be unable to tear her eyes away from his finely sculpted body. He shook his red hair about. Uselessly he tried to shape it with his fingers.

"Here, I'll sort it. It needs a comb."

Hermione picked up a comb from the table and combed through his ginger mop. It fell through her fingers. After a few tries she managed it to go to it's normal state.

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna get a quick shower." she said sweetly. Ron took a good look at her, the first time he'd seen her body since last night. She was beautiful in the light. Her hair fanned out and every hair curled down her back. Her own silk pyjama top was only just covering her knickers and Ron grinned.

"Okay."

Hermione made her way to the door and Ron watched her walk, smiling lopsidedly at her bottom.

"Hermione."

"Hm?" she turned.

"Better put some shorts on and take some clothes with you? It'd be terrible for you to be walking around naked." he teased.

"Oh yeah. Silly me." She blushed. She grabbed a few items of clothing and pulled her shorts over her so what she wore was not quite so revealing.

Closing the door behind her, she saw the corridor was not as empty as she'd thought. One flight of stairs below her, Molly was carrying washing. She leaned over the banister.

"Morning Molly." The caring woman looked up, waved slightly and carried on her way. She could smell bacon and eggs frying in the kitchen. To this day, even with the magic, she had no idea how Molly managed.

George was helping Angelina down stairs too, the baby giving her trouble. "Alright hon?" he kept asking. "You know he's not due for two months yet."

"Hmm." was all she could manage, with a sweet smile to Hermione.

Hermione crossed the landing and into the bathroom. She had a quick shower and brushed her hair and teeth. After washing Hermione peered through the door cautiously, a thing she had adapted to.

"Ron, Hermione, Breakfast!" Molly called upstairs.

"Coming!" she yelled, "5 minutes!" Nobody about. Good. There was no way anyone would see her anyway. She tiptoed back into their room and closed the door behind her.

She turned around. "Hey." she smiled at Ron.

Her small slim figure was wrapped in only a small lilac towel which went between her lower shoulders and mid thigh. Her hair had curled slightly, in the time she'd taken to calm it down. Hermione had obviously noticed Ron's stares.

"Oh! Uhm, hey. Kinda, got distracted."

"I see." she winked.

He watched her dress, her keeping eyes on him all the time. She didn't mind of course. Her skinny jeans were tight on her delicate legs and her blouse complimented her skin perfectly.

"Ron, your Mum's got breakfast."

"Whatt?-" Ron said in a trance still watching Hermione. The way her body was made was amazing. Curved, arched in every way possible.

"Food, downstairs, now." she stated patronizingly, like you would to a baby.

Ron stood up slowly his big broad arms and shoulders flexing. He went toward a waiting Hermione. Lightly but not hurtfully he pushed her toward the wall.

"Ronald. I don't think now's the time. We should go get some food. Your Mum said-" He pushed one finger to her lips.

"Shh, you talk too much." Her hair was silky soft through his hands. He tried to get as close as possible. To him, her lips looked so inviting. He kissed her softly, silencing her unspoken words. She stood there stunned for a moment and then she was into it as well. He walked his fingers up and down her spine and she shivered beneath him. He leant back slightly to smile at her but she grunted and wove her fingers in his hair to drag him back.

He smiled against her lips. She felt this and she bit his tender, pink lip. This made him fall further into her, causing her to part her lips gently. His fingers tried to search for skin to touch but in the end they just traveled slowly down her hips to her bottom. She sighed uneasily, unsure, unaware. Gently he poked her lips with his tongue. He pushed his hands on the wall behind her, trying to stop himself from going any further. Ron groaned slightly.

Meanwhile, George was being sent upstairs to fetch Ron and Hermione. He trudged all the way to Ron's room. The door was slightly open. Ew. Hermione was kissing his brother. And not just kissing. Kind of sucking the face off. They were really going for it and it was hilarious. He would have so much fun with this. Ron was making funny noises and George snorted. The way she was up against the wall, didn't look too great either.

He ran down stairs eager to spread the embarrassment.

"They're having an intimate moment Mum, best leave them be." Charlie gave George a what-did-you-see look. Ginny moaned about how immature her brothers were.

Ron stepped away from her, releasing his grip on her lip. "Sorry love, couldn't resist. Oh crap, food. They're waiting. Let's go." Ron dragged Hermione by the hand down stairs as fast as he could.

They walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, and noticed everyone staring at them. Molly stood by the sink, scrubbing a plate by hand. Charlie pretended to show Percy an article about muggles. George tried to eat his bacon without laughing. Victoire and Teddy had stopped crying. Arthur was eating cereal. Everything was very suspicious as none of these things ever happened.

"Talk about the wrong moment," Ron muttered looking around at the faces. It was obvious they'd just been talking about them. "So what's been said?"

"Been frolicking have we? That was quick. A bit of tongue? Get in there Ron." George snickered before receiving an elbow in the chest from Angelina. Hermione turned a shade of red, and looked down at her feet.

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry laughed as he bounced Teddy on his knee and Ginny sighed at him.

Molly looked concerned. "What's this?" She raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Oh come on Mum. It's the boys, messing about. It was a kiss."

"Passionate kiss, eh?" said George. He began to waggle his tongue at Ron, in a mocking way. Angelina tried to stop his laughing. The boys practically wet themselves. Hermione felt herself blush.

"Pervert, shouldn't have been looking."

"Really Ronald? Do you have no dignity." Molly Weasley snorted. At the word dignity the boys were in hysterics. Fleur and Bill fussed over their child Victorie.

"MUM. Could we not discus this at the dining table please?" he said angrily. If looks could kill, George, Harry, Charlie and Percy would be dead now.

"Arthur could you pass me the milk?" Hermione said timidly from next to Audrey. She was mortified, her face said it.

It seemed that the only place left at the table was with George and Percy either side. Ron sighed but sat down. They all punched each other and Ron was mocked for his redness. George continued to snigger. It was all slaps, punches and swearing for about a minute or two. Arthur mumbled something under his breath as Molly sat at the head of the table.

Ron looked down at his food. Hermione looked down at hers. Neither of them were hungry anymore. They both looked up, at each other. Before they knew it they were laughing. And they had no idea why. George seeing them kiss made Ron's stomach turn over. Hermione felt ashamed but the couple laughed at the sheer embarrassment of it all.

Soon everyone laughed and tension left the room. As they ate, Hermione felt even closer to these people she thought of as family.

It reminded her of a poem she had read somewhere.

_**"Our family is a quilt of odd remnants patched together in a strange pattern, threads fraying, fabric wearing thin— but made to keep its warmth even in bitter cold." **_


End file.
